terror en la playa
by dark tails3
Summary: sonic y los demas despues de un largo tiempo fuera se re-encuentran y conocen a la familia de los demas como rouge y cream pero eggman que hara ahora?... x3
1. los amigos reencuentran

**este es uno de mis primeros fics n.n y la historia de este no es igual a la de: "un gran viaje", en este fic es para presentarles a rosy-rouge, a mili-cream, y shado-cream... las parejas de aqui NO tienen n ada q ver con las de: " un gran viaje" las de ese fic si son oficiales las parejas**

---------------------------------------------------

terror en la playa

-----------------------------------------------------

capitulo uno: una pesadilla en la playa

estaban sonic y shadow en la casa de sonic:

sonic: q te parece shadow si vamos a la casa de amy?

shadow: bueno sonic.

mientras tanto en la casa de los chaotix:

espio: vector nos encargaron ir en una mision a investigar a la playa hubo un robo.

vector: si vamos en marcha .

vector: charrmy vamos no te quedes viendo las caricaturas.

charmy: auuuu yo queria verlas u.u

en casa de cream ella y otras amigas estaban dibujando:

cream: hey mili-cream me pasas las crayolas? 3

mili-cream: si, claro. shado-cream me pasas el pegamento?

shado-cream: o si claro ten.

vanilla: niñas hay un concurso de castillos de arena en la playa quieren ir?

todas: si!!!.

en casa de amy:

rosy-rouge: hey rouge quieres ira robar joyas en la playa?

rouge: si ).

amy: un momento no van a ningun lado hasta q llegen los demas.

ring

amy: oh knux eres tu, pasa adentro esta rouge

ring

rosy-rouge: yo abro!!

shadow: o rosy como estas?

rosy-rouge: bien shadow gracias por preguntar

sonic: amy te traigo algo de regalo.

amy: sii q es???

----------------------------------------------

**ahy se queda luego va a estar la continuacion**

**disfruten la presentacion de rosy-rouge y de la primas de cream n.n**

** posdata: rosy-rouge en verdad no es pareja de shadow ni knuckles de rouge... las aprejas las veran en el fic: "un gran viaje"  
**


	2. la presentacion de las primas

pesadilla en la playa capitulo 2

sonic: es un corazon de oro es un collar.

amy: me gusta mucho sonic!!!! gracias!!! ( le da un beso).

en la playa:

charmy: mas vale q esta mision valga la pena por q seria en vano dejar mis caricaturas.

vector: no te preocupes charmy encontraremos al criminal. oooooooo chicos miren quien esta ahi/////// es es vanilla O.

espio: bueno vamos a tomarnos un rato de descanso.

charmy: miren quien esta ahi O

espio te refieres a cream?

charmy: aparte hay una tele0 donde esta cream 0 bueno espio ahi te ves jiji voy a ver la tele con cream.

cream: hey chicas escucho unos pasos.

????: yo puedo saber quienes con mi olfato super desarrollado gracias a mi papa q me enseño eso para rastrear a mis enemigos aunque no me guste estar en guerras. es... snif snif no reconosco ese olor.

charmy: cream hola!!! como estas? ooo veo triple . . cream veo q tienes amigas me puedes presentar?.

cream: a si mira ella es mili-cream criada como militar pero no le gustan las guerras, ella es shado-cream mi primita q tiene poderes y no los quiere revelar

cream: son mis primas n,n.

charmy: mucho gusto.

charmy: oigan q ven en la tele?

mientras tanto en una palapa.

vector: necesita algo madame? jeje

vanilla: oh detective vector mucho gusto en verlo q lo trae por aqui?

vector: un ladron anda suelto y no pararemos hasta q lo agarremos.

vanilla: ay q valiente n-n

vector: jeje n.nUUU

en otra parte...

eggman: jajaja parece q mis enemigos estan aqui falta poco para terminar con esto de una vez por todas. jajajajajajajaja. verdad metal sonic?

metal sonic: sii )

fin del segundo capitulo


	3. el regreso de un viejo enemigo

este es el tercer capi de mi fiquitoooo jeje siii, lo se esta muy cortoooo jeje pero ya no lo puedo cambiar .. ya ta hecho ..

prometo q los demas fics seran mas largossss nOn y recuerden leer el fic: "una gran aventura" nOn n,n bueno.. los dejo para disfruten de etse fic n,n la apreja de este fic es sonic y amy aunque no lo paresca pero veran al final n,n disfruten.

------------------------

pesadilla en la playa 3

en el hotel:

rouge: botones venga ayudeme a llevar estas maletas.

botones: aci no se trata a un amigo

rouge: quien eres? te conosco?

botones quitandose el traje: soy omega tengo trabajo!!!!

rouge: hey omega cuanto tiempo sin verte.

omega: bueno mi mision es llevar maletas a los cuartos.

mientras en la playa...

vector: hey vanilla te pongo bloqueador solar en la espalda?

vanilla: si por favor.

vanilla mirando hacia el mar como juegan cream y sus amigos: mira vector cream y charmy juegan muy bien juntos. parecen angelitos.

mientras, en la base del doctor eggman: muy bien metal sonic es hora de atacar.

mientras en el loby del hotel: amy: vamos sonic y shadow

rosy-rouge: si shadow ven o tienes miedo?

shadow: yo, miedo? jajaja mira me rio del peligro jajajaja.

shadow: ven sonic te juego una carreras de a qui a hasta la playa.

sonic: bueno yo te ganare.

en la base de eggman: creo q ya son todos metal sonic has lo tuyo.

metal sonic: si doctor voy a empesar la mision: destruir a sonic numero 100000000 espero q esta ves tengamos suerte.

eggman: bueno, bueno.

cream: lalala ya vomonos chicos ya es hora del concurso.

personas: miren algo esta saliendo del mar!!!!.

metal sonic: jajaja criaturas vivientes inclinense enfrente a su maestro.

cream: vamonos rapido!!! corran!!!

mili-cream: ayyy me cai ayuda!!!!

????: yo te salvo cream!!!!

en el hotel...

cream: sonic q bueno q estas aqui afuera esta metal sonic ayudanos!!!!.

sonic: ese metal sonic ya me colmo la paciencia.

metal sonic: jajaja tu erizo eres una farsa tu vas a morir y yo el verdadero sonic va a reinar y destruire todo el mundo para q eggman construya su imperio.

sonic: poca platica y mas diversion.

mientras en una guarida secreta...

cream falta mili-cream y mi mama.

charmy: tambien falta vector y espio.

espio comiendo un helado: me hablaban?

charmy: mmm. ahi!!! estan vector y vanilla!!!

shado-cream: salvalos shadow tu puedes 3.

shadow: si lo hare por maria...

shado-cream: y yo q????? ò.ó

shadow: esta bien -o- tambien por ti...

------------------------------------------------

bien, bien n,n ese fue el final de la tercera parte n,n espero q les alla gustado nOn bueno me despidooo nos vemos al proximo fic o capiii nOn tambien lean: "un viaje a un extraño mundo"..

y dejen reviews!! por favorr jeje n,nUUUU


	4. la batalla final

terror en la playa 4

shadow: voy a ir a la playa para ver si están ahí.

cream y charmy: pero y espio? donde estaa??

Espio con un helado en la mano: me hablaban? jjiji.

charmy y cream: ahh q bueno q estas bien.

sonic: necesito las esmeraldas para vencer a este lunatico. knux, rouge y rosy-rouge vallan a encontrar las esmeraldas por favor.

knux, rouge y rosy-rouge: si!!!!

mientras en una parte fuera del peligro:

mili: oie me salvaste gracias. Como te llamas?

???: me llamo tails. oie te puedo preguntar algo?

mili: si!! n,n

tails: por q te pareces a cream????!?

mili: soy su prima. me parezco mucho a ella verdad?. oie pero te puedo decir algo o//o?

tails: si.

mili: me podrías dejar de abrazar?

tails: oh perdón.

tails: creo q me enamore pero no es de cream y su nombre es: mili-cream.

mili: ayyy creo q me enamore por primera vez se siente bonito ayyyy.

tails: q te parece si nos vamos volando a otra parte?. aquí da miedo

mili: si n//n.

mientras tanto en la búsqueda de unas esmeraldas:

rosy-rouge: yo voy para el sur.

rouge: yo para el este.

knux: yo para el norte y oeste.

mientras tanto en la guarida secreta anti-metal sonics:

cream: charmy tengo miedo ayúdame a sentirme mejor.

charmy: no tengas miedo yo voy a estar contigo hasta q alguien nos separe.

cream: nadie nos va a separar yo siempre te amare.

mientras en la playa toda desierta y casi parece de miedo.

shadow: hey donde estarán esos dos. Hey miren hay están voy por ellos.

vector: no temas vanilla alguien vendrá por nosotros te lo aseguro.

vanilla: espero q si

shadow: vengan por aqui.

mientras en la guarida secreta anti-metal sonic:

knux, rouge y rosy-rouge: sonic!!!! Encontramos las esmeraldas.

shadow: ya llegamos cream!!! Aquí esta tu mama!!! charmy!!! aqui esta vector!!!!.

sonic: oie shadow: quieres ayudarme a vencer a ese metal sonic?

shadow: si.

metal sonic: jajaja ya destruí media ciudad jajaja para creerlo mas interesante me convertire en metal overlord., pero primero voy a hacer una travesura.

amy: lalalala.

Metal sonic: jajaja aquí viene. ehh amy!!! ven!!!!

amy: para q quieres q valla???

Metal sonic: nomas ven.

amy: bueno voy a ir.

sonic: esto me huele mal mmmmm.

amy: ay por favor sonic q puede pasar?

amy: si para q me quieres?

metal sonic: adivina lo q voy a hacer?

amy: no se.

metal sonic: esto!!!! ( le arranca el collar q sonic le había regalado y lo pisa )

amy: nooooooo!!!!!! mi collar T.T

sonic: eso no te lo perdonare metal sonic me costo mucho comprar ese collar , shadow vamos a darle su merecido a ese metal sonic

metal sonic: tendrán q volverse mas fuertes si quieren vencerme por q me volveré metal overlord.

metal sonic: ahhhhhhh!!!!! Siento el poder!!!

sonic: es hora shadow el se volvió metal overlord. vamos!!!!!!

shadow: si!

referi: es el momento de la pelea por salvar la tierra sonic y shadow se estan convirtiendo en su súper forma.

super sonic: ya estoy listo. y tu shadow?

shadow: yo tambien.

amy: denle su merecido por romper mi collar.

cream: siii.

cream: charmy protégeme no dejes q me caiga nada encima por q metal overlord rompio la guarida secreta anti-metal sonic.

referi: seguimos en la pelea los héroes están mirando fijamente a metal overlord.

referi: shadow ataca primero le da un golpe en la panza , pero metal overlord se cubre y loe regresa un golpe y deja aturdido a shadow.

sonic: estas bien shadow?

shadow: si no te preocupes a mi nadie me va a derrotar tan fácilmente.

shado-cream con una gorra en forma de shadow y un guante numero uno y gritando: vamos shadow tu puedes derrótalo vamosss!!!!

shadow pensando: tengo q hacerlo por mi gran fan y por maria.

referi: ahora sonic le pega a metal overlord en la cabeza y esta vez le da oh! miren shadow aprovecho ese momento para darle un golpe en la panza y lo manda a volar.

shadow: ganamos!!!!

sonic: siiii!!!!!

shado-cream: siiiii!!!!!!!!!!

charmy: cuidado cream se esta balanceando una pared de un edificio muy alto. te salvare!!!!

!crash!

cream: estoy a salvo.

charmy: si cream te salve.

cream: gracias!!!!! ( le da un timido beso)

charmy: ohhh q chido!!! me besaste!!! o//o

rosy-rouge: miren un ladrón q no somos rouge y yo le quiere robar algo a vanilla!!!

vector: a no tu no le vas a robar a nadie. espio, charmy creo q ya encontré al ladron.

espio: el ladrón se escapa es muy rápido.

????: yo lo detendré!!!!

ladron: uyyyy me tenían q detener!!!

vanilla: vector fuiste muy valiente.

espio, charmy y vector: quien eres?

**mighty: como están amigos hace mucho tiempo q no nos vemos.**

**vector: y ahora de q trabajas?**

mighty: soy caza recompensas.

en esta parte del planeta todo esta bien todo termino. Pero la pregunta es: donde esta mili?

En un barco:

tails: ayy mili este fue mi gran dia mili tu eres mi amor .

mili: si mira la puesta de sol se ve muy romántica n,n

tails: tienes razón.

Aquí tambien todo termino. pero la ultima pregunta es: donde esta metal sonic?

en la guarida de eggman:

eggman (cantando): **I ****am the Eggman, that's what I am ****  
****I am the Eggman, I got the master plan ****  
****I am the Eggman, that's what I am ****  
****I am the Eggman, I got the master plan q chida esta esta canción miren creo q allá van volando sonic y shadow pero q veo? mmmmm no son ellos vienen para acá cuidado!!!!!!! ahhhhhh!!!!!.**

**Metal sonic: jeje creo q perdimos. Este intento fue el: **100000001.

Ahora si se acabo todo todos los buenos fueron los heroes y lo perdedores perdieron unas dejenme contar... 100000001 uyyy fueron muchas perdidas en todo este tiempo.


End file.
